1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-mould molding touch module and a method for manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a module technology employing an in-mould injecting technology to contain a touch panel having a sensing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-mould Touch is a technology deriving from combining an in-mould injecting technology and a manufacturing technology of touch panels.
The in-mould injecting technology in the industry includes an in mold label (IML) technology. A patent WO No. 00/39883 discloses an antenna and a method for manufacturing the same, which employ the IML technology. The technology of the patent discloses inserting a plate having a conducting ink antenna circuit printed thereon into a cavity of a mold, and then injects a molding material into the cavity to manufacture the product containing the embedded antenna circuit therein for protecting the antenna circuit, and for preventing the antenna circuit from fretting and renting. However, the IML technology is not developed to be used to manufacture the touch panel with the in-mould injecting technology in industry.
Relating to touch panels, a technology for using indium tin oxide (ITO) coated on a glass substrate to form a touch sense circuit is public. However, the technology for forming the touch sense circuit is not developed to be used to manufacture the touch panel with the in-mould injecting technology.
Furthermore, the patent WO No. 00/39883 discloses a method for containing the antenna by the IML technology, and fails to disclose a technology for applying the IML to manufacturing an inducing capacitive touch panel. The patent WO No. 00/39883 does also not disclose a technology for using conductive printing ink to manufacturing a touch panel configured for pushing and pressing. There is no relative technology to disclose whether a one-piece touch module, having an ITO and a carrier coating the ITO thereon, may be manufacturing by the in-mould injecting technology.
What is needed is an in-mould molding touch module, which can solve the above problems.